Hiro's Predilection
by Ri Hidemi
Summary: Hiro’s having a tough time coping with Yuki and Shuichi’s relationship. It’s not that he’s jealous. He just doesn’t like the way Yuki is treating Shuichi. What happens when Hiro decides to butt in? I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!
1. Hiro's Predilection

Hiro's Predilection

Hiro's having a tough time coping with Yuki and Shuichi's relationship. It's not that he's jealous. He just doesn't like the way Yuki is treating Shuichi. What happens when Hiro decides to butt in? WARNING: Slight shonen ai themes, but you all should be used to that by now. Nothing lemony. Also, embellishment of the word 'hell.'

Hiro sat alone in the sound booth of their NG studio. He was on the phone with his best friend, as usual. Shuichi was very animated as he described his day off work.

"-VIDEO GAMES! Oh my god, have you seen 'The Sun Frontier?' They have this cute character with my same hair color… well, actually, you could pick the color, but I still can't wait to show Yuki…"

Hiro cut in.

"Say, how is Yuki? Did he have work today?"

"He has work _every_ day." Shuichi complained. "He left earlier this morning though. He says he still has five chapters to finish before tomorrow, so he won't be home till late."

Hiro sensed a little remorse.

"So the jerk let you home alone again, huh?"

"Yuki-sama's not a jerk!" Shu said defensively.

"Well, still. He obviously hasn't learned his lesson from the last time he left you alone." Hiro retorted.

Last month Shuichi had been all alone when a gang of robbers ravenged the apartment. Yuki had even blamed Shuichi for leaving the door unlocked.

Shuichi was silent. Hiro didn't bother to apologize. Shuichi knew by now that Hiro did not agree with their relationship. Shuichi was tired of this argument over Yuki, so he tried to change the subject. But somehow, it always ended up being about Yuki. He was frustrated. Couldn't Hiro just accept them? Why did he keep accusing Yuki of neglect?

'_Maybe because it's the truth,_' his annoying conscience muttered. Shuichi shook his head. Okay, maybe Yuki wasn't the most attentive person on the planet, and maybe he did have a little bit of a temper. But he never _ignored_ him… only when he was working…

…which was all the time…

The silence lasted a moment longer before Hiro spoke.

"Well, I have to go. Ayaka-chan is stopping by for lunch." Hiro said shortly.

_Click_.

Who was being the neglectful one? His best friend or his lover? Shuichi's mood was shattered. Sitting in his room in Yuki's apartment, he turned of his Playstation. He tried to concentrate on writing lyrics. He had been in a major writer's block since yesterday. His recent work was choppy and angsty. Just the kind of thing Yuki could criticize for an hour.

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the hallway. Shuichi froze, listening to them. He didn't know if it was Yuki or not. He seized the aluminum baseball bat from beside the door and took a position in the foyer where he could get a clear shot of whoever was coming in. He wasn't very big and couldn't fight anyone, so he needed this element of surprise.

The door opened and Shuichi swung. The bat made its target with a loud sort of thud. Yuki gasped in surprise. His calf was on fire. At least Shuichi mastered the whole 'surprise' thing.

"YUKI! I'M SORRY!"

Yuki seized the bat from his hand and brandished it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hiro had decided to go to Shuichi and Yuki's place for a little bit. Hell, he might even apologize to Shu. Besides, he lied. Ayaka wouldn't be over for a few more hours and he hadn't seen Shu in a week. Talking on the phone wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Their conversations seemed friendlier when they were in person. Maybe he'd help him with those lyrics…

As he stepped out of the elevator, Hiro heard noise. He walked down the hall and heard Yuki yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hiro sped up and reached the door. The sight quite shocked him. Yuki, standing over Shu with a bat! Shuichi looked positively terrified. What the hell was going on?

END

AHH! What's Hiro gonna do? See next chapter -

Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	2. Hiro Strikes Back

Hiro Strikes Back

Hiro finally makes a move to set Yuki straight. Will Shuichi oppose him? Will Yuki back down? Read on! This is Chapter 2! Oh, yeah… I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION!

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hiro sped up and reached the door. The sight quite shocked him. Yuki, standing over Shu with a bat! Shuichi looked positively terrified. What the hell was going on?

"YUKI!" Hiro moved towards Yuki.

Yuki slowly, painfully, turned. The grimace on his face was misinterpreted by Hiro. Hiro lunged and seized the bat. Yuki jerked it away.

"What the hell!" Yuki was extremely confused. The pain in his leg wasn't allowing him rational thought. Why the hell was Hiro there? Was this his idea? Why did Shuichi hit him? It never crossed his mind that Shuichi's fear was derived from the robbers. He became angry.

Before he could attempt again at thinking, Hiro socked him in the jaw. Yuki stumbled backward, completely off guard.

"HIRO! Stop!" Shuichi tried to stop him. He realized what Hiro was thinking. What was he supposed to think after walking in on them like that?

But Hiro didn't stop. He drew his fist back again and Yuki barely dodged his blow. He was moving doggedly. Was his leg broken? He didn't know. He couldn't tell with all the damn pain everywhere. Hiro came at him again, and this time he didn't miss. Yuki doubled over. Shuichi ran forward, but Hiro shoved him back. It was not a gentle shove. Hiro only intended to get him out of the way, but Shuichi's light body flew back and he hit the wall a yard away. He was knocked unconscious. Neither one noticed. Yuki didn't notice much of anything, not even Hiro's next punches and kicks. Hiro didn't notice because he was too busy punching and kicking.

They say that the sense of hearing is always the last sense you lose when you fall unconscious or go into a coma. The last thing Shuichi heard was a thud as a body met the ground.

Shuichi came too in a hospital room. That was odd… all he had was a little bump on the head… He touched his head lightly. Ow… stitches… He surveyed his surroundings. At least he wasn't stuck full of tubes. Not even an IV. Then he remembered…

"YUKI!" He threw the stiff, generic covers back and fled the room. Yuki _had_ to be in the hospital after the beating he took. Tears filled Shuichi's eyes. This was all his fault. Why didn't he pause a second to see who it was? Why did he have to swing that hard? Stupid…

Halfway down the hall, Sakano came around the corner. Shuichi slowed down.

"Sakano-san! Yuki! Where is Yuki?"

"Shuichi! Oh… um… look, you should be in bed…"

"Is he okay? He isn't hurt too badly is he? I wanna see him! Can I see him?"

A strange look crosses Sakano's face.

"Wouldn't you rather see Hiroshi-san?"

Shuichi stared right back.

"Yes, but… Yuki…"

"Yuki… is in jail."

END

BA BA BUM! Sorry, that was a little dramatic. But hey, this isn't a drama story for nothin'! Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R peeps!


	3. Behind Bars

Behind Bars

Chapter 3! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION.

"Wouldn't you rather see Hiroshi-san?"

Shuichi stared right back.

"Yes, but… Yuki…"

"Yuki… is in jail."

Shuichi felt that maybe he hadn't heard correctly…. Wasn't _Hiro_ in jail, hence why he'd visit him? Sakano probably wanted Hiro and Shuichi to be friends again. That's why he wanted Shuichi to go visit him in jail.

"Um… I'll visit him later, I'd rather see Yuki. Is he hurt badly?"

Sakano's face darkened as he led the way down the hall.

"Are _you _alright?"

Shuichi, again, was confused. "Yes, already! Why can't you just tell me how Yuki is?"

Sakano led them outside. Shuichi paused.

"Is Yuki in a different hospital or something?"

"HE'S IN JAIL!" Sakano turned on his heel and shook Shuichi.

Shuichi retorted with an equally loud shout, matching Sakano's tone almost to a T.

"WHY?"

Sakano looked very taken aback. "_Why_? Why do you think?"

"If I knew, why would I be asking?"

"Look, Shuichi. You can only defend him and pretend like this isn't happening for so long. That time is up! You need to stop hiding everything before you really get hurt."

"I'm not hiding _any_thing!" Shuichi had stopped walking by now. He couldn't walk, shout, and think at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that those bruises are from you falling or some stupid excuse like that? And those scratches-"

"A cat…" Shuichi replied lamely.

A police man interrupted them as he strode over.

"Shuichi Shindou!"

"Huh?"

"Are you Sakano?"

A nod from Sakano.

"Sir, he was not discharged from the hospital yet."

"I was informed that he was."

"Well, we didn't question him yet. Please bring him back inside. In fact, take him to Nakano's room. We need to question him, too."

"I don't want to see Hiro!"

"Don't you want to thank him?" Sakano demanded "Or are you really that ungrateful."

"Shut up! I'm sick of your crap! You have no idea!" Shuichi stormed back into the hospital. Sakano and the policeman found him in Hiro's room. Hiro was conscious, but the two were not looking at each other. The policeman sat across from Hiro.

"Alright, Mr. Nakano. Please repeat your story."

"I walked up the stairs to their apartment… I heard Yuki yell something so I went to see what was going on. I looked inside and Yuki was standing in front of Shuichi with a bat. He was yelling stuff, and I thought he was going to hit him, because he raised the bat-"

"Yuki would _never_ hit me!" Shuichi was really mad now.

His comment was ignored with an annoyed look from Sakano. Of course… they thought he was lying again.

"So I punched him and tried to make him stop, but then he hit me in the jaw and I fell unconscious."

"Is this the first time you witnessed Mr. Eiri abusing Shindou?"

"He doesn't abuse me." Shuichi said loudly.

"He regularly insults him in public. Sometimes he comes into work with bruises and cuts."

"Ah, that's plenty of reason to take a bat and-"

"Mr. Shidou, I'll hear your story now."

It came out in a flood. Shuichi was eager to prove Hiro wrong. But would these people believe him? Why were these people so against Yuki? He remembered in the beginning that it wasn't like this. Everyone seemed to encourage his chasing Yuki down in New York. Was that just because of the band? Was _this_ whole story just for the sake of the band?

"I was home alone-"

"Yuki was there! I saw him!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hiro did, very quickly. He was wondering things as well. Like why didn't Shuichi thank him for saving him from an abusive relationship? He started again. "Shuichi… he's in jail now… you don't have to defend him anymore. He'll never be able to come after you again. So just tell us the-"

"I WAS HOME ALONE WAITING FOR YUKI!" Shuichi talked over him. "I wasn't expecting him until really late, so I got scared when I heard footsteps outside the door. They seemed like they were shuffling and posture is very important to Yuki, so he would never shuffle. So I took the bat-"

"_Yuki_ was holding the bat!" Hiro protested.

"I PICKED UP THE BAT and waited till they opened the door and came in, then I hit them with it in the leg. It was Yuki, and you can imagine how mad he got. So he took the bat away and yelled. But I think it was more from pain." Shuichi inserted quickly. "Then I saw Hiro come in and before I could explain anything, he hit Yuki."

Everyone was quiet. Sakano and the policeman left the room after a little bit. Shuichi supposed that this was to discuss who was probably right. Hiro didn't move. He just looked at Shuichi with a rather unreadable expression. Finally, he spoke.

"That's not really true, is it?" It was more of a statement.

"Yes it is. You jumped to conclusions just because you have a bias against Yuki."

"I have no bias! He treats you like crap!"

"You wouldn't know, Hiro! You're not with us every single second-"

"Just because he likes having you in bed with him doesn't mean he loves you!"

Shuichi looked as though he had been slapped.

"Why would you even say that, Hiro? I thought you were my friend! If Yuki hadn't already hit you in the jaw, I would have broken it by now. I hate you." Shuichi left the room, slamming the door behind him.

TBC…


	4. Frayed Ends

Frayed Ends

Chapter 4- Sorry, I've been lazy. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION!

"_Just because he likes having you in bed with him doesn't mean he loves you!"_

_Shuichi looked as though he had been slapped._

"_Why would you even say that, Hiro? I thought you were my friend! If Yuki hadn't already hit you in the jaw, I would have broken it by now. I hate you." Shuichi left the room, slamming the door behind him._

The next day, Shuichi awoke with a strange feeling. Then he remembered the previous day. His heart sank as he thought of his poor Yuki, suffering in jail because of his own stupidity. He felt even worse after recalling his conversation with Hiro. They had had fights before… but never this bad. Furthermore, he never told Hiro that he _hated _him ever in the course of their friendship… But it really wasn't every day that Hiro made such stupid accusations or felt the need to butt his way between him and Yuki. Just what had brought this about? Shuichi had been completely taken by surprise.

The environment at work was especially tense. Sakano had trouble keeping Shuichi and Hiro in the same room to get all the recordings done on time. Each of them made a casual excuse each time the other entered. Shuichi knew that if Ryuichi Sakuma ever heard the recordings made that day, he would probably sic Kumoguro on them all. Shuichi had definitely not been singing to his full potential. He left work with a sinking feeling. How could this get any worse?

When Shuichi reached the door to Yuki's apartment, he hesitated. He hated going inside to a big empty apartment-mansion. It was so lonely. Maybe he should go to-… but where could he go now that he and Hiro were fighting? His parents' place? No… he relied on them too much. He pushed open the door with a sigh and removed his shoes. He placed them on the mat to the side next to another pair of shoes.

Shuichi took three steps into the apartment, then turned back abruptly. _Another pair of shoes_?

"YUUUUKI!" Shuichi flew around the apartment, trying to locate the owner of those shoes. He checked the bedroom, the kitchen, and even his own bedroom until he finally reached a disappointing conclusion.

Yuki was in his office with the door locked.

He was probably angry. No, angry wasn't even the word. Shuichi took his place outside the door and waited. He found comfort in the fact that Yuki couldn't stay in there forever. Once he came out, they would sort everything out and it would be okay. Yuki always made it okay, even if this was all his fault…

Yuki sat on the other side of the door in his comfortable leather chair. He subconsciously knew that Shuichi was there, outside his door, but he made no move towards it. He heard a few sobs through the thick wood the separated his office from the hallway. Still, he didn't move.

There was more than one reason for his immobility. He just couldn't sort them out. He knew that he was angry. But it took him a while to realize that he wasn't mad at Shuichi, necessarily. It was that bastard Hiro. But then… Wasn't it Shuichi's fault that he was holding that bat in the first place? No… Shuichi was doing what Yuki probably would have done… except without a gun and with a bat. Maybe it was his own fault for his reaction.

He replayed the whole thing in his head. Who was really to blame? Hiro for his accusation, Shuichi for his instincts, or Yuki for his generally brutal response to an equally brutal assault?

More sobs. God, why wouldn't he shut up?

Was he feeling as guilty as Yuki was? Probably. He was probably feeling worse. The brat was too hard on himself.

Yuki limped over to the door. He contemplated opening it. He grabbed a pillow off the futon by the wall. Slowly, he allowed the door to creak open.

"Shui-"

"YUUUKI!" As expected, Shuichi shot into the room with all the speed and inaccuracy of a newborn bat. Yuki caught him swiftly in the pillow before his leg was further endangered.

"Yuki, you're limping! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Yuki waited for Shuichi's random bursts of sobbing to subside.

"You stupid brat-"

Sobbing.

"Shut up, you idio-!"

Impenetrable wave of sobs.

"SHUICHI."

The boy in question halted his blubbering. He settled for little sniffles every now and then.

"They only let me out of jail because I haven't been officially accused of anything yet. I have to go to court to straighten this crap out." Yuki's body itched for the comfort of nicotine, so he paused to light up.

"Don't I get a say?" Shuichi demanded. "I'm the one who caused all this…"

Yuki didn't argue, despite those eminent doubts and regrets fresh in his own mind. It all started with that bat, after all.

"Yes. You're going to have to be a witness."

"YAY!"

"Not 'yay.' What if Hiro asks you to be his witness?"

"Um… I'll pick you."

"You realize that whoever you pick will probably decide who wins the case."

"Why?"

Yuki took a long drag on his cigarette to accentuate his annoyance.

"Because you're the 'victim.'" Yuki finally replied tersely.

Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes again.

"Don't say that, Yuki."

Yuki pushed the deflated and half-heartedly protesting boy out of his office and closed the door softly. Shuichi's heart sank for the second time that day as he heard the lock click into place. He sat in the hallway crying for a little bit before going to Yuki's room and collapsing on his bed.

But the big, empty, black bed did little to comfort his fears and regrets.

END! Come back for Chapter 5, all! **Chapter 5: The Trial**


	5. The Trial Part I

The Trial, Part I

Chapter 5- Soccer season has started and I haven't been updating as much. Sorry!

**I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION!**

_Yuki pushed the deflated and half-heartedly protesting boy out of his office and closed the door softly. Shuichi's heart sank for the second time that day as he heard the lock click into place. He sat in the hallway crying for a little bit before going to Yuki's room and collapsing on his bed._

_But the big, empty, black bed did little to comfort his fears and regrets._

Shuichi regained consciousness in exactly the same place where he flopped down the night before. He sighed a little after turning over and not finding Yuki next to him. But why would he be? Shuichi would bet any money that Yuki hated him right about now. He shivered under the comforter bunched around his midriff.

_Those eyes._

There was a saying that you could tell how a person was feeling by their eyes. However, Yuki would be the counterexample of that statement. He had so much control over how his features portrayed his mood that it was impossible to tell what exactly he was thinking or how he felt. Shuichi usually had to rely on guessing. It really didn't help that he was a natural pessimist.

But still, those eyes were cold just before that cursed door had to come between them. Shuichi hadn't had time to decide whether he wanted to look away or not.

Shuichi climbed phlegmatically out of bed. He had to get to work. Not until he was done with his shower in Yuki's bathroom did he finally realize that he shouldn't be here. Yuki didn't want him here… did he? Wouldn't he have thrown Shuichi out by now? This had to be a good sign! Yuki hadn't thrown him out! Shuichi smiled a little.

The smile faded as he glimpsed a note on the kitchen table from the end of the hallway. I sat there, glaring at him like an eviction notice or an unpaid bill. Shuichi made his way to it hesitantly. This was really it. Why was he drawing the moment out?

When he reached the note, he saw with considerable surprise that it was addressed to Yuki. Upon further investigation of the mysterious letter, Shuichi discovered that it was from the nearby courthouse. Yuki was being charged for physical abuse and battery. The trial was to be held in two weeks. Shuichi sighed. What a long two weeks it was going to be.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind when the phone rang. After checking to make sure that it wasn't some reporter or something, he picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, Shindo Shuichi?"

"This is he." Shuichi's palms were sweating.

"This is Kitazawa Hikaru, attorney at law."

"Oh…" Shuichi replied faintly.

"I was informed that you were the victim of battery on the part of one Eiri Yuki."

"Well, you were informed wrong." Shuichi replied stonily.

"That is the reason why I am calling. I would like you to be a witness for the defense of Eiri Yuki in this upcoming case."

"You mean I don't have to go against him?" Shuichi said loudly, as though to more convince himself of this prospect.

"You were not the one who filed charges against Mr. Eiri."

"Hiro…"

"Correct."

"…Can I have some time to think about this?"

After taking down the lawyer's number, Shuichi began his dazed journey to work. He may not have looked it to an innocent passerby, but he was deep in thought. Hiro was doing this for him. It would look so ungrateful of Shuichi to just take Yuki's side, but he had to prove Hiro wrong! Which way was right? Join Yuki and save him jail time for something he never did in the first place, or join his best friend, who was wasting all this money for a trial.

They were professionals. They could afford such things.

Shuichi pulled out his cell phone and called the lawyer Kitazawa back. Then he called Sakano and took the day off work.

&&&

Yuki was on coffee break when Shuichi burst into his office ten minutes later.

"YUUUUUUUUUUKI!"

Yuki made a rather neat dodge, his coffee sloshing precariously in it's Styrofoam vessel.

"Brat! Watch it!"

"Yuki, I'm going to trial with you!"

"…Damn."

"DAMN? Yuki! Do you really want to go to jail?"

"Sometimes I seriously debate that-"

"_YUUUKI_!" Shuichi whined.

"I'm trying to work." Yuki cut in.

"Then I'll sit here quietly." Shuichi sat in his customary chair at Yuki's elbow with resolve.

This was all going to work out. Shuichi let Yuki's rhythmic typing lull him into a secure, happy place. He imagined that the stupid accident a few weeks ago had never happened. He imagined that Yuki was still cold, in his silly conservative way, and that Hiro was still big dumb overprotective Hiro. Shuichi opened his eyes as he felt Yuki's golden ones graze his subconsciousness. That cold gaze made him shudder a little. Yuki must have noticed this, but he said nothing. Instead, he gathered up his laptop and written drafts.

"Time to go." He said simply, and Shuichi followed him to the elevator.

"Yuki?"

Grunt.

"It's going to be okay… right?" Shuichi shifted awkwardly. He felt belittled again by the mere stare that was returned to him.

"I guess." Yuki replied indifferently.

Shuichi cracked a random smile. He felt oddly comforted by Yuki's normal behavior. This was the most normal conversation they had had in about a week. Could it be possible that this whole situation could be drawing them closer in a psychotic, inverted way? Shuichi latched onto Yuki's arm to suppress his rising bubbly emotions. Yuki pulled away in agitation.

It would be alright. Now Shuichi was sure of it.


End file.
